Recuperacoon Defilement
by stormshower084
Summary: John decides to play a prank on Karkat and gets more than he ever bargained for...In the form of a seriously overprotective moirail. John/Gamzee, slight John/Karkat. Inspired by Kinkmeme.


Inspired by kinkmeme.

John smiled as he walked through the hallways of the meteor, different pranking scenarios running rampant through his head. Of course he had an itch for a more modern style of prank, changing one of his friends' blog's URL, switching out all of the CD's in his best friend's car for unironic mainstream music like Icona Pop and Miranda Cosgrove, and things along that nature.

But the classic pranks were good too (that's why they were classics). The bucket of water on the door…No, definitely not, he might make Tavros cry again. He could put glue in…No dammit that would upset Equius. Why was this so hard? He might as well grab a shitty joy buzzer and just… Zap… That was it! It was perfect, it wouldn't offend any of the trolls, and it would still be hilarious to see whoever he came across flail around when it touched their unsuspecting skin.

John headed over to his room to rummage around in his toy chest. Now he knew he had one stashed away in here somewhere…Found it! He grabbed the little grey circle with the red button and secured it onto his hand with the tan strap that matched his skin color almost exactly. "Hehehe, this is going to be hilarious." He headed out into the hallways once more, heading to the main gathering room that had served as a sort of 'living room' for all the meteors inhabitants.

There were only two trolls inside the room, Karkat and his moirail Gamzee. Karkat was sitting on the couch while Gamzee was sitting across the room on the floor because… John didn't know actually. But anyway, this was going to be perfect.

"Hey Karkat!" John smiled as he joined Karkat on the couch, ignoring the signature glare the troll gave him as he acknowledged his existence.

"What the ever loving fuck could you want at an ungodly hour such as this Egbert?" The troll didn't even look at him as he watched some terrible romantic comedy that was playing on the television.

"I just wanted to come say hi. Is that so wrong?" John scooted closer to Karkat, ignoring the glare he got from Gamzee for approaching his moirail. Despite what all the other trolls and humans believed, John knew Gamzee was a lot smarter than most people realized. And was incredibly perceptive, he probably even knew this was going to end in a prank of some kind. And for that matter, so did Karkat.

"For my sake just get whatever the hell you came to do over with so I can get back to my show." Karkat hit the pause button on the remote before turning to look at John, had he really gotten that predictable?

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go flying with me later, Tavros doesn't really like me all that much since the whole door incident, and I figured Dave would be 'too cool' for something like that."

"Oh gee, let me take some time to think about this, no." He turned to look back at the screen but didn't press play again, probably because he knew this discussion wasn't over.

"But Karkles…" He whined, knowing the nickname would drive him insane, while also simultaneously annoying Gamzee; it was like a two for one deal over here.

That actually brought a growl from Karkat. "You know what, fine. Why the fuck not, let's get this shitty thing over with." He stood up and grabbed John's hand, yelping and leaping about four feet into the air when the buzzer shocked his hand and made the grinding noise that they were prone to do.

John didn't expect such a reaction from Gamzee.

Leaping up and summoning his juggling clubs from his sylladex, he threw the first one at John, who stopped it with his windy thing, and then charged at him with the second one in his hand.

Thinking fast, John sent the club hurtling towards Gamzee's feet, successfully tripping him and sending him crashing to the ground directly in front of John. He skidded to the stop right before the tip of his horns shredded John's shoes, and feet inside them.

"Whoa! Hold on there I didn't hurt him I swear." John held his hands up in a placative gesture, revealing the joy buzzer and not some deadly weapon.

Karkat just glared at the offending piece of machinery. "What the fuck is that thing?" He shook his hand, probably trying to shake some feeling into it.

John laughed at that. "It's called a joy buzzer; it's one of the most classic pranks in a master prankster's arsenal." He smiled and tapped it against the edge of the couch, watching the troll's reaction to the sound it made again.

"It seems pretty fucking stupid if you ask me." Karkat grumbled as he looked somewhere other than John and Gamzee.

"Yeah well that's why I didn't ask you, and showed you instead." He smiled, not noticing Gamzee getting up off the floor.

They continued arguing for a while, eventually ending when Karkat stormed off, completely forgetting his movie inside the DVD player.

John sat down on the couch again, this time next to Gamzee, who just stared at the paused screen all throughout the argument.

"You're a motherfucking idiot, you know that?" He didn't turn his head to even look at John, just kept staring at the television as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

John just blinked at him. "What do you mean I'm an idiot?" He looked around, making sure no one else had entered the room when he wasn't looking, and they hadn't.

Gamzee continued to stare at the screen. "My moirail has been so motherfucking flushed it isn't even funny, and a motherfuckers just all gotta go and make jokes and pranks and stuff. And you know what?" He finally turned around to face John. "It really pisses me off."

John was naturally stunned when he found the indigo blooded trolls lips smashed against his with bruising force. At first John was too shocked to pull away, but as the troll added tongue, and eventually teeth, John felt himself grow more and more exited.

"I need to pail you so fucking bad." Gamzee growled softly, picking up John and setting the human in his lap so he could feel Gamzee's bulge writhing through the fabric of his pants.

"Hm…" John tried to take control of the kiss, but was quickly stopped when Gamzee stood up, taking John with him and moving into the first bedroom they came across. Gamzee sat down at the edge of the recuperacoon. He then took his claws and shredded John's Ghostbusters T-shirt. Which caused him to pull away. "Hey you ass-" Gamzee silenced him by running his claws down the heir's now exposed chest.

"Shut up." He growled, taking John's pants off with one smooth tug, which wouldn't have happened had John not had on such baggy pants…And he probably should have worn underwear today to but you only live once.

Gamzee wasted no time in pulling his pants down just enough to reveal his thriving bulge, and nothing else. He looked into John's sky blue eyes. "Have you ever pailed with a troll before?"

John blushed faintly, "uh, yeah. I have." There was that one time with Eridan…When they'd both gotten so drunk at one of Roses birthday parties.

Gamzee just smirked at that. "Good, then I don't have to waste no time preparing you for my bulge." And with that he flipped John over so he was bent over the recuperacoon, and with a single thrust, buried himself halfway inside John.

"Ah! Fuck!" John tried to recoil at first, but Gamzee held him still, his eyes darkening slightly, his sclera taking on a reddish hue.

He stood there inside John, not moving for a couple minutes before pulling out a little and thrusting in, burying more and more of himself with every stroke until eventually he got all of himself inside the human.

"This is what motherfucking happens… When someone messes with my Karbro." His voice seemed to get deeper with every word, until by the end the words seemed to be echoing inside John's mind. But along with the words, the pain seemed to fade as well, until all that remained was the pleasure.

John moaned out as he was pounded into, he placed both of his hands on the sides of the slime pool to keep himself from falling in.

Gamzee reached out and grabbed a fistful of John's hair. He yanked it back to John lost his grip on the edge, but he didn't let John fall in. He used this position as leverage, pistoning into the heir as viciously as he could, running his fangs across the skin of his neck and chuckling lightly.

"You like this motherfucker?" Gamzee purred into his ear.

"Ngh…N-Yes!" John tried to deny it at first, but as Gamzee hit a certain spot inside him all of John's thoughts just turned into nonsense.

Gamzee laughed at that, continued his frenzied pace until about ten minutes later, when his pace had become unbearably fast, he threw his head back and roared as he flooded John with a load of genetic material.

All of the stimulation caused John's climax as well, and with a loud scream he came, spilling his seed into the recuperacoon.

John lay over the side of the recuperacoon and Gamzee joined him, leaning on top of him as he felt some of the material sliding out around his bulge and dripping onto the floor. After a few minutes he pulled away from John and slid out of him.

"You're not too terrible of a fuck man, but I've had better." He didn't bother with fixing his clothes yet.

John just laughed at him. "Oh don't worry; you're never going to forget this one." He gathered the energy to stand up.

Gamzee gave him a suspicious glare opening his mouth to say something, but cut off when the door to the room burst open.

"God dammit John I swear if this is another prank…" Karkat's eyes widened as he surveyed the scene of his bedroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU TWO DO TO MY RECUPERACOON?"


End file.
